Current wireless systems or networks are configured with cells having relatively large coverage areas. In an application in which there are high number of users who may roam often within a small coverage area, current wireless techniques may not be applicable due to co-channel interference issues and faster than normal requirements for a hand-off.
Accordingly, there is needed a WLAN architecture in small area/high density/fast roaming applications having pico small cells and method for preemptively recognizing potential hand-off scenarios in a mobile device and applying a fast hand-off routine or process for fast hand-offs.